The Fox and His Monkey
by LigerJager
Summary: Throughout his travels, Luffy had two constants in his life. One was his straw hat. The other, was a small, orange fox with a metal plate tied to its neck. On it was engraved a small leaf…


**The Fox and His Monkey **

By

LigerJager

…

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

One Piece © Eiichiro Oda

* * *

The elemental continents were gone. Sunk by a force the ninja could not combat, and everything they had held dear went up in flames and became nothing more than ashes in the wind.

The World Government had made many powerful enemies that day. The day they had wiped out an entire civilization on a single command. All in hopes of eradicating the single force that could turn the tables on their power play. The shinobi's chakra was one of the only known powers capable of annulling the Devil Fruit, rendering them ineffective and useless. For that they were feared above all else.

However ninja were not army nor were they pirates. They were warriors of the shadows, assassins born and bred to live in the darkness of the world.

Not all from the Path of the Shadows were decimated that day. They moved in darkness, blending with their surroundings, surviving. And they all were waiting.

Waiting for the day when one of the last living Kage would call them to arms.

Waiting for the day they could emerge from hiding and reveal themselves again.

And waiting… for the day they would have their revenge.

* * *

Chapter 1: Romancing the Dawn

(One Piece Chapter: 1)

* * *

Sitting in the bow of a small dingy was a fluffy, orange fox…whom was currently glaring in irritation at the other occupant of the boat, its tail twitching erratically. The recipient of its ire was currently carrying on as if he didn't have a care in the world. And knowing the boy as he did, the fox seriously doubted the teenager did.

Monkey D. Luffy, the small carnivore's current travelling companion, was setting out on the maiden voyage of his grand adventure in pursuit of his dream. But seeing as the boy didn't have an ounce of navigational skills (or common sense for that matter…or self-preservation skills…), the fox was more than a little irate at their current situation.

Not that the fox didn't mind adventures, he had had a fair share of his own, he just didn't appreciate losing some of the small tufts of fur he had after a hair raising encounter with their hometown's local sea monster. Luffy had beaten the brute soundly with a solid punch…after the oversized wannabe-sushi had almost eaten him.

That he could have shrugged off. After all, any situation with the future Pirate King was bound to go awry. But at the moment…he truly didn't appreciate being stuck adrift in the middle of a vast ocean with no food or water.

Or ramen.

That was the kicker. He had forgotten about Luffy's terrible planning skills, not that he was that much better, but well, food was **not** a small thing to forget. And how the teen _could_ forget, especially with his appetite, was beyond the fox.

And so all he was able to do was glare in irritation as his ward began listing off his priorities…which were about as solid as his navigational skills.

"First things first. I've got to get a crew." Luffy was currently facing towards the horizon, "I think about ten men should do."

The fox could almost see the stars glimmering in the kid's eyes. Even from behind him.

"And I need to get a flag!"

The fox had to dig his tiny claws into the wood as Luffy jumped towards the front of the boat from the stern, rocking the tiny vessel from side to side. The ferocity of the smaller occupant's glare worsened. Luffy, either oblivious or blatantly ignoring it, shouted out towards the sky, fists raised in the air.

"Look out world here I come!"

Impossibly the future pirate's grin widened and the glint in his eyes became more determined. He took a deep breath and cheered loudly.

"I'm going to become the King of Pirates!"

The fox finally gave up glaring, it was a useless endeavor anyway, and just set about making itself comfortable. This trip…was going to be a long one and he would need all his strength soon enough.

* * *

_::Tsuzuku:: _

* * *

A/N: Yes, yes I did go there. Out of curiosity I went on search and looked up crossovers. There were maybe three or four other than the legendary **Biju Biju Fruit by Emma Iveli** that I thought might be interesting, regrettably enough I couldn't make it halfway through the first chapter on any of them.

Most were the same premise anyways and I wanted to do something different. It wasn't until the latest couple of chapters in One Piece that I really got my imagination going and I knew where to take this plot idea.

There is one other (honorable mention: OP/HP x-over) but it is has yaoi intended couple. For those who don't care, it is called: **Ignition by Araceil**. The genre does not really interest me, but sadly at this point it's one of the few quality ficts out there aside from **BNW: Dark Horse by .Tofu-Melon**.

This particular crossover had been sitting on my external hard drive for almost two years now. For the oddest reason I just had this picture of Luffy and a Naruto fox having a private, mature conversation under the night sky on his new ship. For obvious reasons Luffy can't divulge his fears and concerns to the crew like he can his fox companion.

…

I hope you enjoy this take on Naruto/One Piece crossover.

LJ 12/29/09


End file.
